Las mentiras mas comunes
by Tobi Lawli-pop
Summary: ¡Oh, las mentiras! ¿Quien no ha escuchado de ellas? Las hemos dicho todos y cada uno de nosotros en nuestra vida, ya sea para salvarnos de un problemita o situacion . Las naciones no son la excepción, por supuesto, pero ¿Te has preguntado cuales y en que situación lo dicen? Multiship, el genero puede variar según el capitulo por lo que ahora, humor.
1. Chapter 1

Ciao, ciao!

Esta vez vengo con un pequeño proyecto llamado "Las mentiras mas comunes", serán una serie de oneshots sobre alguna mentira en acción. Actualmente ya tengo otros dos escritos: "Un cap mas" (PruHun) y "Estoy bien" (sin parejas). Ustedes también pueden participar! Si tienes una mentira y los personajes en mente o solo una idea, se agradece de todo! :D

Este es un oneshot AmeRus, ubicado después del cap de April Fools. Quizás algo OC …

~Hetalia no es mío sino de Himaruya-sensei, de ser así yo lo llenaría de yaoi y crack~

Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía :3

-9-9-9-9-9-9

~No me voy a reír~

-¡Venga, Rusia! ¡Sal ya!- grito el rubio de lentes, intentando hacer que su compañero europeo abandonara su escondite

-¡No, me da vergüenza!¡Además, vas a burlarte!- contesto el otro.

-Hahahaha ¡No voy a burlarme!- le aseguro un sonriente Estados Unidos al ruso, que aun seguía oculto en la alcantarilla para evitar que alguien lo viera.

-¡Nyet, te conozco, se que vas a reírte!- grito, asomando su cabeza del escondite para responder (bastante sonrojado, por cierto).

El estadounidense hizo un puchero, inconforme.

-Si digo que no voy a reírme es porque no lo hare- dijo, tratando de sonar convincente.

El rubio no dijo nada, por lo que decidió continuar. Se hinco a un lado de la alcantarilla y continuó.

-Come on, Russia,¡Sal de una vez, man! ¡Ya no hay nadie!- trato de quitar la tapa con la que se cubría, pero la fuerza del rubio cenizo era implacable.

-Pleaseee~ Prometo no reírme- gimió, tratando de convencerlo.

El ruso suspiro derrotado.

-¿No vas a rendirte, cierto?- su única contestación fue un ruidoso "Of course"

-Bien, voy a hacerlo-

La sonrisa del americano se ensancho en su cara y se hizo hacia atrás para mirarlo mejor.

Lentamente, hizo la tapa de metal a un lado y del agujero emergió una cabeza con cabellos rubios cenizos y orejas de perro. El ex- soviético tragaba saliva nervioso, mientras su cara se volvía roja como un tomate.

Sentía que ese vestido amarillo era demasiado corto, así que con sus manos trataba de bajarlo lo mas que pudiera.

Comenzó a salir, evitando mirar al rubio. Cuando finalmente estuvo afuera, se sorprendió de no escuchar ninguna risa.

"¡Estados Unidos realmente dijo la verdad!" pensó sorprendido.

El rubio permanecía imperturbable y silencioso, tal como dijo que estaría.

El ruso sintió una punzada de culpa. No debió haber dudado tanto del de lentes, que mal había sido por juzgarlo.

Realmente debía disculparse.

-Escucha, Estados Unidos, lamento haber dudado de ti- dijo mientras giraba a verlo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Ni siquiera te has reído un…poco- su expresión amable se congelo en su cara al verlo.

El americano estaba tirado en el suelo, cubriéndose la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada y todo rojo por el esfuerzo.

Mirándolo con un tic en el ojo, Rusia deseo fervientemente haber llevado su tubería.

-¡Tu…!-

Incapaz de aguantar mas tiempo, el rubio rompió a reír ruidosamente.

-¡No-no puedo mas! HAHAHAHA- se carcajeó a pierna suelta sin poder detenerse.

-¡Te ves ridículo! HAHAHAHA. Oh my good, ¿Dónde esta una cámara cuando la necesito? HAHAHAHA- ¡A-ah, mi pancita!-

Rojo de ira y de vergüenza, Rusia deseaba cada vez mas poder asesinar a ese niñato descarado.

-¡LO SABIA!-

Sin poder resistirlo mas, se tiro encima de el para inmovilizarlo.

-¡Pagaras por esto, capitalista!- intento ahorcarlo, frustrándose por no conseguir hacer que dejara de reír.

-¡Ya cállate!- grito frustrado.

El americano fue bajando el volumen de sus risas y miro al mas alto.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos ¿Sabias?- dijo de pronto, con una sonrisa, tratando de regular su respiración.

-¿Eh?- bien, el no se esperaba eso. Una mancha rojiza cubrió sus mejillas mientras lo miraba boquiabierto. De la sorpresa incluso hasta lo había soltado.

-Además de que te vez muy lindo enojado- continuo el de lentes.

Saliendo de su sorpresa inicial, el ruso frunció el seño, volviéndose a enfurecer.

-¡Te estas burlando de mi!-

-Para nada, solo digo la verdad- contesto imperturbable a su enojo.

-Tsk, si como no. Mentiroso- murmuro apretando los dientes.

-Yo soy un Hero ¡Los Hero no mienten!- se defendió indignado.

-Aja~ ¿Cómo cuando dijiste que no te ibas a burlar?- lo miro con una ceja levantada, sarcástico. El americano se sonrojo de vergüenza.

-Ok, ok, lamento eso ¿Si?- se disculpo, desviando la vista.

-Pero decía la verdad con respecto a que eres lindo- murmuro acercando su cara a la del europeo que se sonrojo de golpe.

-D-deja de decir eso- tartamudeo incapaz de alejarse, perdido en los ojos azules del menor.

El rubio sonrió, tomando su rostro, acercándolo aun mas.

-Lindo- suspiro antes de romper la distancia y besarlo en los labios.

El mayor se quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer.

Al separarse, el estadounidense observo con una sonrisa la cara avergonzada del mas alto.

-Por cierto, no era cierto lo que dije, en realidad si se te ve muy bien ese atuendo- sonrió.

Rusia no sabia bien como reaccionar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- murmuró.

-¿Mmm? Eso se llama beso, comunista-

-Eso lo se, pregunto porque me besaste- frunció un poco el seño.

-Pues…- lo pensó un poco.

-Supongo que porque me gustas- miro así otro lado.

-Pues yo… ta-tal vez tu también me gustas- tartamudeo cruzándose de brazos, sonrosado.

-¡Lo- lo dices de verdad!- la sonrisa del rubio casi no cabía en su cara.

-Si…- en ese momento, agradeció tener su bufanda para cubrir el sonrojo que lo inundó en ese momento.

-¿Entonces… tu y yo…?

-Supongo…-

La cara de Estados Unidos no tenia precio.

-¡YES! ¡Soy el novio de Russia!- grito, alzando el puño al cielo en signo de victoria.

-¡Pero no lo grites!- gimió escandalizado el otro, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-

Se quedaron callados en la misma posición durante un momento, hasta que el de lentes hablo.

-Oye- llamo su atención - si sigues sentado sobre mi, no se cuanto tiempo podre seguir aguantando esto- señalo la posición en que se encontraba el europeo, mientras enrojecía un poco y desviaba la mirada.

El ruso se puso como un tomate al entender a que se refería exactamente. Así que era eso lo que sentía presionar con su espalda…

Con rapidez se levantaron ambos.

-Y.. ¿Ahora que?- preguntó el rubio cenizo.

-¿Ahora? Pues… ¿follamos?-

-9-9-9-9-9-9-9

Y ese es el final~! En realidad no me gusto mucho ese final, pero mi amiga me dijo "así esta bien, ya súbelo!"… cúlpenla a ella xD

Ciao, ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Ciao, ciao!

El siguiente oneshot es un PruHun.

Siempre he pensado que si fueran pareja, ella no se reprimiría como lo hace con Austria y se mostraría en su estado mas "natural".

Sin ninguna advertencia (o bueno, quizás algunas faltas de ortografía…)

~Hetalia no es mio sino de Himaruya-sensei, de ser así yo lo llenaría de yaoi y crack~

-9-9-9-9-9-9

~Un capitulo mas~

Prusia se miraba en el espejo, revisando que se viera bien (lo cual es obvio que si, mein gott).

Había invitado a la marima-¡quiero decir! Había invitado a Hungría a ir con el a ver una película de terror que recién habían estrenado en el cine.

Lo bueno de que tu novia fuera una… chica dura (?)… es que a ella no le importaba ir contigo al cine a ver alguna película de guerra, terror, gore (y una que otra comedia romántica *tos sospechosa*) . Lo mismo con videojuegos en donde siempre ganaba ¡era imposible que su asombrosa persona perdiera contra una chica, aunque fuera tan marimacha! Kesesesese~

Cuando estuvo listo, fue a buscar a la chica a su casa. Tocó el timbre varias veces, pero no recibía respuesta

-¡Hungria!- comenzó a gritarle.

-¡Hungriaaaa!-

-¡HUNGRIA!-

Ya fastidiado por la situación, decidió que si la chica no bajaba a abrirle, entonces el debía entrar por sus propios medios.

Mirando alrededor cerciorándose de que nadie lo viera, comenzó a escalar hasta la ventana de su cuarto. Nada que su asombrosa persona no pudiera hacer.

Cuando llego a la ventana, agradeció interiormente que esta estuviera abierta (ya luego regañaría a la húngara por ser tan descuidada).

La habitación estaba completamente obscura, siendo la única luz el ordenador encendido.

Frente a ella, se encontraba la húngara mirando la pantalla e ignorando se presencia (si es que se había dado cuenta).

¡Así que se había pasado todo el día en la computadora!

Molesto por ser ignorado, camino hasta ella y le llamo la atención.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejar al maravilloso yo, afuera?! ¡¿Acaso estas loca o que?!-

No respondió.

Inseguro por la nula reacción de su novia, continuo.

-¡Se supone que tenias que estar lista hace una hora, ya se nos paso la función!- pero ella no daba muestras de reaccionar.

Hasta el gorro con su actitud, la giro hacia el para encararla, pero…

-Vale, solo un capitulo mas- dijo atontada.

Había pasado todo el día viendo animes yaoi e incluso había olvidado su cita con el prusiano. Su cara no debía ser la mejor de todas…

Lo comprobó al ver caer desmayado al albino del susto.

¿Para que pagar por ver una película de terror si podías ver a Hungría después de 18 horas de yaoi?

-9-9-9-9-9-9

¿Corto? Quizá…. ¿Aburrido? Ya me dirán ustedes :3

Por cierto, ella miraba el estreno de Súper Lovers ewe xD Por si alguien se lo preguntaba.

¡Adoren al Ore-sama! *lanza playeras y Gilbirts*

Ciao, ciao!


End file.
